vcandrewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Laura Sue Cutler
Laura Sue Cutler Alcott,(née Thomas), is a character in the Cutler Series by V.C. Andrews. Laura Sue is the wife of Randolph Cutler, and later marries Bronson Alcott. Her first appearance to readers was in the very first book Dawn. Laura Sue has three children all by three different men: first Philip Cutler by her first husband Randolph Cutler; second Clara Sue Cutler by her second husband Bronson Alcott and third Dawn (Eugenia Cutler) after being raped by her father-in-law William Cutler. Dawn Laura Sue is introduced as the biological mother of Dawn in the first book. When Dawn first meets her, she is taken back by how frail she is. Laura Sue has constant health problems (implied to be faked) requiring her to be bedridden throughout most of the series. Laura Sue is doted upon by her husband Randolph, but Laura Sue has a deep hatred for her mother-in-law, Lillian. Laura Sue is portrayed as vain and self-centered. Dawn is led to believe that Laura Sue was unfaithful to Randolph, resulting in her conception, although this is later revealed not to be the case. Secrets of the Morning Laura Sue doesn't make an appearance until the end of "Secrets of the Morning." Dawn is told by Lillian that when Laura Sue found out that Dawn was pregnant, she was devastated at the thought of being a grandmother, and required medical attention. At the end of the novel, when Lillian passes away, Laura Sue is thrilled. She begins to make plans for changes to Cutler's Cove Hotel, and no longer requires medical attention. When Lillian's will is read, a letter left behind by Lillian's late husband, Bill is read, confessing that he is actually Dawn's father, and because of this he leaves a substantial portion of Cutler's Cove Hotel to Dawn after Lillian's death. Dawn is shocked, she confronts Laura Sue, who weakly tells her that it's the truth. Laura Sue begins to weep, Dawn realizes that Laura Sue is a child, and there is nothing else she can do to her. Twilight's Child Laura Sue attempts to reconcile and build a relationship with Dawn, but Dawn is too involved with the Hotel or Christie to reciprocate. Dawn initially believes that Laura Sue seduced her father-in-law Bill. Jimmy and Dawn plan to marry, and Laura Sue is not pleased with Dawn's marriage to Jimmy, but she becomes more accepting when she is able to plan the wedding. A few days after the wedding, Laura Sue's husband, Randolph dies very suddenly, making her a widow. Not long after Randolph's death, Laura Sue begins to see Bronson Alcott. One evening Dawn has dinner with Laura Sue and Bronson, and later in private Bronson explains to Dawn that Laura Sue was raped by her father-in-law, and wants desperately to have a relationship with Dawn. Bronson tells Dawn that he is the biological father of Clara Sue, as Laura Sue was desperately lonely and despondent after Dawn was taken. Bronson also announces that he and Laura Sue intend to marry. Dawn gives her blessing, but is upset over all the lies that have taken place. Bronson and Laura Sue marry, and they live together on his estate. Years later, after her daughter, Clara Sue is killed in a wreck, Laura Sue begins to go senile, and lets herself go, physically. Midnight Whispers Laura Sue appears only briefly. She is in a wheelchair and completely senile following years after the death of her daughter, Clara Sue. Another blow to her is Dawn's death in a fire at Cutler's Cove hotel. She dies of a stroke in the middle of the book and was buried next to Dawn and Jimmy. Category:Minor Characters Category:The Cutler Family Category:The Cutler Series Category:Dawn Longchamp Category:Christie Longchamp Category:Lillian Booth Category:Cutler's Cove